The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines may be tested on an engine test stand for a variety of purposes. For example, the engines may be tested during a research and development phase for the purposes of achieving a desired engine fuel efficiency, driveability, durability, and exhaust emissions. Engines may be tested at the end of an engine production line for the purpose of validating performance characteristics of the engine and ensuring engine quality. Engines already in service may be tested for the purpose of tuning one or more performance characteristics, such as engine torque output.
During testing, engine operating parameters may be set to achieve a desired engine operating state and engine variables and performance characteristics may be measured. The engine operating parameters may include a requested engine speed, a requested engine torque, and engine load. The engine variables and performance characteristics may include intake air flow, fuel flow, air-fuel ratios, exhaust emissions, and engine torque output.